


【诺灿】打上花火

by meggieyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggieyu/pseuds/meggieyu
Summary: 沿用上次恃宠而骄的设定只有一点肉渣





	【诺灿】打上花火

李东赫是被发情期折磨醒的。  
明明还在睡梦中，却被汹涌的情潮硬生生唤醒，燥热的身子，浓郁的信息素，还有不用看就能感觉到的糟糕透的下面。  
李帝努很快就发现身边人的情况，香浓到有些苦的巧克力味爆发在近在咫尺的那人的后颈处，还混有属于他的甜甜的牛奶味。抱着人贴近，吻了吻昨晚被他咬过的腺体。  
“又来了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
难为情地应到，明明昨晚已经折腾到不行了，李东赫现在又困又累，发情期的情潮却还是不放过他。  
李帝努轻咬上对方的耳垂，手向人下面探去，泥泞一片，不久前才用过的地方不必多做扩张就已经饥渴的不行，需要比手指更粗大的东西填满。

“进…来，快进来…”  
炙热顶在入口处，感受到人难耐的磨蹭，软腻的声音在耳边响起，李帝努就着侧面的姿势缓缓进入。  
和昨晚的激烈不同，李帝努只是有规律地顶弄着对方，吻着人的耳侧，脖颈，肩颈，手绕道前方爱抚着人汩汩冒泪的物什。  
节节攀升的愉悦感传入大脑，触电般的刺激，温柔的吻落在肩颈处，时不时有舌头加入的略显色情的爱抚，加重的呼吸声，无法抑制住的甜的像糖丝绕弯弯的呻吟，李东赫感觉自己快要烧起来了。

凌晨五点天微亮的酒店窗外，天空还在沉睡，浓重的墨蓝色仿佛有醒的趋势，外面一片寂静，而这里粘腻的亲吻声，还有令人脸红心跳的交合声却显得那么格格不入。房间的位置可以看见大海，海面静得同一面镜子。  
“今…天…我要…出去玩…”  
好不容易放假来日本冲绳玩，结果偏偏撞上了李东赫的发情期。因为上次发情期撞上127美巡，没有李帝努的陪伴，李东赫只好用抑制剂，没有控制好剂量，导致这一次的发情来的又猛又凶。  
李帝努从机场到酒店的路上就已经感觉到人的不对劲，原本他们晚上打算去海滩边晃一圈，然后李东赫爆发的信息素就以台风席卷港口的气势在房间里蔓延开来。  
“就这个样子？”  
知道怀里人在想些什么，李帝努在人后颈处舔了一口，如约换来对方的颤栗，手上加快了速度，让人反驳的话语变成嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟，最后难耐的弓起身子释放在他手里。  
没有给李东赫缓冲的时间，李帝努抽了床头几张餐巾纸擦了擦，然后手压着人的腰窝，不遗余力地冲撞着人柔软湿热的温柔乡。  
“啊…慢…慢点…慢点…”  
李东赫受不了这太过刺激的深度与力度，身后人带有情欲的喘息声拍打在他的耳边，这个姿势看不到人，他有些无助，只能一只手拽着床单另一只手抓着人放在他腰间的手抵抗这灭顶的快感。

酣畅淋漓的情事完后是较为缠绵的温存，李东赫带着哭腔转过身，让李帝努抱他吻他，被标记的omega在发情期会特别依赖alpha，想要除深度交流以外的情感表达。  
李帝努亲吻着人因刚刚的运动起了一层薄汗的鼻尖，手轻抚人的背部，然后被李东赫拽住十指紧扣，晃啊晃。  
“我要出去玩。”  
李东赫枕在李帝努的臂弯处，看着那人带着笑意深情凝望着他，眸子被洒进细碎的暖黄色灯光，浓密长翘的睫毛像蝴蝶一样扑闪扑闪的，一阵心动。  
“发情了怎么办？”李帝努无奈的用脸颊蹭了蹭对方松软的头发，看着人依然毫不动摇地看着他。  
“你不是想——”  
带着点暗示的眼光看向李东赫，小熊似乎明白了什么，瞬间爆红了脸，将脸埋进了李帝努的脖颈处，深嗅了几口牛奶香。  
过了一会儿，又不放弃地用手在李帝努的胸前画圈圈，“我不管，我想出去玩，你难道真的打算这几天都在酒店过吗？好不容易…才出来…”  
李东赫越说越觉得委屈，最后居然哭了起来，声音委屈的紧，肩膀也一抽一抽，叫人心里发疼，似乎真是李帝努把他欺负惨了。  
李帝努本来也不想为难人，只是稍微逗逗小熊，他明白这次的旅游对日常忙碌的他们是非常珍贵的，而且对方是绝对不希望这次的发情期毁了这来之不易的假期。  
“好，好，陪你出去玩。”李帝努将人捞起来，吻去泪水，小熊泪汪汪的红着眼眶看他，听李帝努说完陪他后，就立马忍住了哭泣。  
李帝努心里一阵柔软，“我真是拿你没办法。”

“唉，你干嘛？”  
“抱你去清理，不是要出去玩吗？”  
“好耶。(✪▽✪)”

“我已经看好了旅游攻略，我们可以先去港口看蝴蝶结大楼，然后再去庆良间群岛，晚上冲绳还有烟火大会，我们可以——”  
李帝努正试着水温，虽然两人已经冲过澡，但他还是想让李东赫泡个澡，让人放松一下，长时间的发情期估计人肯定不好受。李东赫在他身后叽叽喳喳地说着接下来的计划，却突然噤了声。  
李帝努回头望去，李东赫手捂着胸口，身子不住地抵着墙壁下滑，浴袍和因潮热带着水珠的瓷砖接触留下一道痕迹，空气中逐渐浓郁的巧克力香昭示着接下来该发生的一切。  
李帝努向李东赫走去，却遭到人强烈的抵制，于是他站在原地不动，留出一定空间，释放出自身牛奶味的信息素安抚着人。  
李东赫又哭了，自责，难过，又无奈，然后愤怒到绝望的情绪翻涌而来——为什么他是一个omega！！  
身下的泥泞让李东赫难堪，他现在就像他最讨厌的那种淫荡的o一样，永远填不满，即使他累的不行，但是那个地方在人进来时还是会不知羞耻地欢迎着。

“别哭了，我会心疼的。”  
李帝努在人哭的上气不接下气时走了过来，单膝跪在李东赫面前，拿纸巾将面前哭得像小花猫一样的人收拾干净。  
“我不要，你走开，我不要……”  
不顾面前人推搡他胸膛的手，李帝努抬起李东赫的脸交换了一个深吻。  
额头抵着额头，过近的距离，睫毛轻颤的幅度都能感知，呼吸交错在一起。  
李帝努轻抚着人的脸，有些怜惜地轻啄了几口小熊哭肿的眼睛，如果做下去，那小熊今天是绝对没力气出门的。  
“怎么办呢？”

李东赫发情期一般需要四天，不过这次不能保证会和平常一样。发情期开始是很难中途停下来的，现在临时标记已经失了作用，如果硬要停下，就需要特制的抑制剂了。  
李帝努虽然一直带着各种抑制剂以防外一，但也不太希望有用到的一天，而且特制的抑制剂对身体有一定的伤害……  
现在，可真是两难的境地。

“你带抑制剂了吗？”李东赫带着哭哑的嗓子开口，软软糯糯的。  
“带了。”李帝努看着面前缩成一小团的人，知道他在犹豫，“你想清楚哦，特制的抑制剂对身体是有伤害的。”  
李东赫也不知道该怎么办了，他的alpha就在面前，他居然还要抑制剂，只是因为想出去玩。可，他真的想和李帝努去玩啊。好不容易放次假，好不容易才和人出来旅游，他不想因为自己的发情期就让对方陪着他把假期浪费在酒店里。  
空气中巧克力的信息素越来越浓，李东赫控制不住的微微颤抖，“…拿…过来…”  
李帝努尊重李东赫的选择，努力拉回被对方甜腻的巧克力香迷惑的理智，起身去外面，先找了alpha的抑制剂给自己打了一针，然后，拿着特制的抑制剂给李东赫平息了发情期的燥热。

李东赫看起来可可爱爱，没脸没皮，其实自尊心挺强的，分化前就表示如果不能成alpha，那就做个beta，反正死都不要做omega，他说他可不希望一到发情期就变成一个只会喊着人上他的骚货。  
然后，墨菲定律就给李东赫上了一课。  
李东赫无法忍受自己成为omega，分化的那天晚上，他抱着李帝努哭了很久，带着那人的临时标记。  
他们是分化前就在一起的，那时说过无论对方分化成什么都不会改变彼此的心意，李帝努比他先分化，成了alpha，说实话，李东赫那时真的有点心动想成为omega，但很快就打消了念头。后来分化时感觉到自身燥热，李东赫不可抑制地慌了，但在闻到李帝努温香的甜甜牛奶味后又安心下来。  
温柔的人连信息素都是温柔的模样。

李东赫神志逐渐清醒，有些疲惫，撑着身子想站起来，但腿一软险些跌坐回去，李帝努手把人一搂往怀里带，解开了李东赫的浴袍，将身体已经附上一身薄汗的人剥出来，放进了浴缸里。  
“你先休息一会儿，我收拾一下，待会就出去。”  
“好。”  
李东赫伸手拉住要走的人，在人疑惑的视线下示意对方低下头，然后微微起身吻了上去。单纯的唇瓣与唇瓣之间的碰触，却已表明心意 。  
“谢谢。”

——————————————————————————

李东赫拉着李帝努出去的时候，已经快正午了。所以他们先找了个餐厅解决了午饭，然后确定了旅游的路线。  
李帝努宠溺地看着面前人兴奋地快手舞足蹈的样子，仿佛看到了一个拿到蜂蜜罐欢脱地小熊。

冲绳是一个阳光浪漫，空气清新的海岛，在港口，他们见到了著名的蝴蝶结大楼，天空蓝的透亮，偶有白云飘过，港口处白色的灯塔静静地站在那。  
他们俩在塔下照相留念，两人笑得灿烂，李东赫在照相的时候调皮地亲了李帝努脸颊一口，映着蓝的没有一丝杂质的天空，像是记忆里的一部小清新的日本电影。

他们定了去庆良间群岛的船票，然后在港口拉着手喝着冲绳岛的特色饮料等船来。  
船是双层的，从上面下来一批刚从岛上游玩回来的旅客，他们上了船，看船离码头越来越远，过了桥，眼里只剩下大海。  
李东赫有点晕船，不到十分钟，就有种恶心感泛上来，李帝努给人喂了颗晕船药，然后拉着人的手去船舱外面走走。  
外面一丝风都没有，太阳在头顶高高地悬着，世界好像被按了静音键，除了轮船呜呜的发动声，什么也听不见。  
在李东赫觉得自己快撑不住的时候，船到岸了，李帝努半架着他下了船，找了个阴凉的餐厅，点了两杯冰饮等人缓过来。

岛屿很漂亮，像画一样，碧蓝的海湾，清澈的海浪，一下就能分清的浅滩和深海，浅蓝、深蓝，明朗的色调宛如用颜料绘出。  
岛上覆盖着一大片一大片的绿色植被，触目间都是蓝与绿的完美交织，清新的空气萦绕在鼻间，岛上居民很少，走在道路上，一个人都碰不见，车也没有，宁静与祥和的舒适感仿佛要溢出来。  
他们两个沿着海岸线走，脚下遍地都是白色的珊瑚，还有些零零碎碎的贝壳。李东赫小孩子心性，捡了几个小海螺捂在自己的耳边，也顺带捂在李帝努的耳边，说是大海的声音。  
海水涨潮了，裹挟着浪花一阵一阵拍打着礁石，海风带着咸味迎面吹来，李东赫拽着李帝努往海里跑，李帝努也没什么抗拒跟着人一起疯。

两个少年嬉笑打闹着，身后是大片大片渲染开来的深深浅浅的蓝色，夹杂着海洋的味道。  
想永远留在二十岁，想去海边，是两人心照不宣的秘密。

烟火大会在晚上八点开始，他们先回酒店换了身和服浴衣，提前到了翡翠海滩。  
沙滩上人头攒动，聚集了许多想要一睹这次烟火大会的人，今年的烟火大会据说会燃放一万发烟火，借这个噱头也是吸引了不少游客。  
他们逛着沙滩上的夏日祭的集市，李帝努怕走散，紧紧拉着李东赫的手。  
沙滩上的异国游客很多，金发碧眼的欧美人，带着头巾的穆斯林女士，在集市上挑着限量版纪念品的中国游客……繁华如织，热闹非凡，与风声和海浪声将祭典的氛围推向高潮。

烟火如期而至，视线里一片明亮，火光几乎将黑夜照亮成白昼，一枚枚烟火如美好的花朵，安静温暖的开放在墨色的天空。  
两个少年安静地在一片喧嚣声中接吻，十指紧扣，呼吸交缠，唇舌流连间是心动的频率。

“谢谢你一直陪在我的身边。”  
从年少公司初识，到一起上学练舞的练习生时光，再到一起出道赶行程的忙碌的日子。从心念一动到互生情愫再到私定终生，回头看看，那些看起来幼稚甜蜜的岁月，却是李东赫心中无法替代的限量版时光。  
有些东西短暂而简单，却足够温暖一个世纪，如转瞬即逝的流星，如头顶的烟花，如与所爱的人度过的每一分每一秒。

“谢谢你也爱我。”  
上帝想有什么东西能弥补世间的苦难，于是有了爱。这个世界上最幸运的事，就是你爱的那个人，他也正好爱着你。  
李帝努在一开始就已经下定决心，如果李东赫不爱自己，他选择将所有情意锁进心里，陪着人长大，然后看着人幸福。  
而上帝估计是不忍心看他痛苦，所以让这场暗恋有了一个最美好的结局。

他们请了一个游客帮他们拍了张照。  
两个少年手拉手依偎在一起，背景是一场穿越过再漫长的时空都不会褪色的，盛世烟花。

》》》  
我和你就像两个小孩子，围着一个神秘的果酱罐，一点一点地去尝它，看看里面有多甜。

—END—


End file.
